


I Will'nt Have Mercy On You, Rat.

by OhNoAFlood, SmolBeanPurePotato



Series: Rats deserve love too [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoAFlood/pseuds/OhNoAFlood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanPurePotato/pseuds/SmolBeanPurePotato
Summary: In which two friends create a fanfic about Edgeworth adopting Kokichi and we slowly regret ever coming up with this cursed idea.Or.A Danganronpa x Ace Attorney crossover where the cast is probably adopted by someone.
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Rats deserve love too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812556
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

hello! It's me! SmolBeanPurePotato.

me and a friend, who we literally made an account for just to write this together, have decided to write an au where Miles Edgeworth, an esteemed and oh so fucking powerful (in both the courtroom and bedroom ;) ( adopts Kokichi Ouma, the purple rat who we all know and love.

there is no actual update schedule yet, as both of us are busy with normal life stuff, and, scaring our city with out cosplay :)

We have a lot planned, as well as maybe, just maybe, a little bit of NSFW. and also, chaos.

like, this is gonna be half crack half 1/4 serious, 1/4 i have no idea.

we hope you enjoy!

we will have more updates soon!!

Stay safe out there! The corona is dangerous.

But I will protect the gays and all lgbtq+ with my despair hammer for my monokuma cosplay :)


	2. At Some point, Rules get broken, in this case, it was intentional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix meets kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy! me and Oh No A Flood wrote this together and oh boy was it fun.

At some point, rules get broken, in this case it was intentional.

Edgeworth had decided that he couldn’t keep up raising a child in secret. Sure it was easy, but it would rob Kokichi of his childhood, and Edgeworth cared enough for his son to not do that. 

“So we’re gonna see your friend?” Kokichi was excitedly dancing. Edgeworth smiled,  
“If you keep dancing in the car to Britney Spears we won’t” a sad ‘awwwwww’ was heard as they got to their destination, Phoenix’s place.

Knock, knock, knock

Kokichi’s heart started to race.

Phoenix, being the only one who knew who was coming to visit, had moved from his little office in the Dining room, towards the front door. Once he opened it, he was greeted with a red clad prosecutor, and a short, purple haired… Child? If you could even call him a child because of his demeanor, and age.

“Heya there, Edgeworth!” Phoenix said cheerily, moving aside to let the two in. Once the two had entered, he closed the door, letting Edgeworth lead the shorter into most of his /tiny/ apartment. He sat them down at the table, moving the recent case files to his room, and sitting down across from them.

“Can I offer you guys anything to drink?” he asked, knowing Miles was going to choose tea, which Phoenix kept in his house. 

“Got anything grape?” the child asked, tilting his head just right, puppy dog eyes and all. The kid changed his expression to distaste after two minutes of silence.

“Ah, yes, I believe so.. I’m sure Trucy has something akin to grape juice in the fridge..” He stood, walking towards his refrigerator. “Is Grape Kool-aid alright?” he asked, pulling out a small pitcher of dark purple liquid.

“Yes please!” the boy went back to a state of joy before asking, “how’d you meet my dad?” He had asked Phoenix. He grabbed a glass as he started to speak. “That’s quite a long story, but in the simplest way I can, we met in fourth grade when I was framed for stealing his lunch money. He had stood up for me..” he smiled fondly at the memory. 

“When will you two get together?”

That shook Phoenix from his fond stupor, and made Miles go pale. “Well, Kokichi,” Miles had started. “Me and Phoenix… I doubt we’ll be together, seeing as both of us have work, and I have to go overseas quite a bit.  
Kokichi frowned, “Then why do you…” he paused “have the picture-letter?” Phoenix had looked at Kokichi. “The what?” he put the glass down in front of the smaller, going back to start some coffee for himself and boiling water for Miles’ tea. 

Kokichi smiled “Well, a year ago, I saw this letter, you were in it” he continues, “it talked about-” Miles interrupts “That’s enough!” Phoenix had started to blush slightly. “How about I get my daughter to join us while we talk?” he said, attempting to change the subject. 

“Sure, but, I will remind you guys of it” Kokichi had retorted slightly sarcastically. 

The spike haired human had speed walked towards the hallway where the rooms were located, knocking on a colorful door, saying something a bit incoherent, and then returned, pouring the tea into a mug, as well with his own coffee, sitting down and giving Miles the tea. “So..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)))


	3. A Letter, Or Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after our very lovely cliff hanger i forced Flood to let me put in the end of the last chapter.
> 
> ends with kokichi hoping someone saved his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for a surprise! :) *inserts phoenix asking miles why he didnt burn those*

Last time on I will’nt have mercy on you, Rat: The spike haired human had speed walked towards the hallway where the rooms were located, knocking on a colorful door, saying something a bit incoherent, and then returned, pouring the tea into a mug, as well with his own coffee, sitting down and giving Miles the tea. “So..”  
“so”  
If there's anything Miles taught him, it's to show evidence, as much as humanly possible. That’s why Kokichi’s gon’ show the letter.

“Actually I’m not done”

And the room froze, everything was silent, “I have the letter.” all Miles could think was ‘Shit’. While Phoenix had gone pale, ‘What letters is he talking about..’

“Now let’s read”

“I wish I had the word to describe my feelings, Phoenix, however I do not” Kokichi stared at his father who was looking away “You are wonderful, and beautiful--you get the gist of it” Kokichi continues “You’re just so loveable, it terrifies me, I wish I could hold you myself. But you’re straight. And I’ll respect that, but I love you anyways”

Phoenix blushed, staring at the two, but mostly at Edgeworth. 

“There’s more, but it’s…....” Kokichi then realizes his dad is crying, sobbing. And then he understood, he fucked up. “Miles..?” he stood up to go grab a few tissues, coming back and setting them down next to him. “That's enough. Kokichi, we’re going home.”

Phoenix had followed the two out, stopping Miles before he could open the door. “Miles, I wanted to talk before you left.” he looked at Miles sympathetically, before cracking a small smile. “I’m not straight.” Phoenix whispered, giggling. “I’m actually Pansexual.” 

“I’m what Kokichi calls ‘a bi weekly disaster’” Miles replied.

“Interesting, interesting.” he stroked his chin thoughtfully as a joke. 

To Kokichi, everything the two were saying was muffled or he couldn’t hear anything at all. Which not only put him at ease, but also made his anxiety shoot through the roof.

When Miles had gotten into the car, and started to drive back to their home.

It was dead silent between the two of them.

The only thought Kokichi had when they got home was, “I hope Phoenix saved my ass..”


	4. Honey Lavender Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi had made a mad dash for his room the second both he and his father had entered his house.

Kokichi had made a mad dash for his room the second both he and his father had entered his house. And Miles Edgeworth was confused as always, why? His son had told Phoenix about his crush on him, like, what the hell was he supposed to do? Tell Phoenix himself? How incompetent.

Meanwhile, kokichi was in a state of panic, no matter how “mature” he is, he can’t stop them. Usually he’d wait the panic attack out or cry until his dad came over, and gave him honey lavender tea, but not today. Or so he thought, dad came over in less than five minutes, almost faster than he updated autopsy reports, but that’s a story for another day. And of course the scent of honey lavender tea floated with his dad. “Here you go-”

“Thanks, dad” Kokichi said with a faltering smile “not gonna whoop my ass will ya?”

“If you mean I'm not going to hurt you-- than you are correct.” Miles replied curtly, setting the tea down for his son. With a slurp Kokichi drank the tea in one sitting. With an audible sigh from his father, Kokichi picked up the cup, headed downstairs, and promptly fell asleep on their sofa.

It was comfy and Kokichi was tired, okay? 

Miles, not trying to come off cold and distant to his son, grabbed the blanket that's usually draped on the side of their couch, and draped it across Kokichi. 

And then it dawned on Miles, tomorrow was his son's birthday.

And he forgot to buy him the game he wanted.

Shit

And so, at 11:00 pm, Miles raced to get his son a birthday gift. Hell, Kokichi was turning fourteen! And dear ol' dad forgets, what a horrid place to be in.

It's 2:30 in the morning when Kokichi wakes up, and remembers that It's his birthday, which for any other kid would be good, however Kokichi never liked it. Why? Pity.

And then he smelled the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I tried


	5. aHHHHHH not a chapter sorry-

bhsudfbf nufadufbsjasl oh my fucking god-

its me, Smol Bean.

i just wanted to say.

w h a t t h e f u c k

i didn't think people would read this. (flood probably did but i didnt) mostly because i dont have confidence in what i write unless its a cursed essay for my dumb english class.

so i, the shorter friend, just wants to say thanks

thanks for reading this, and i just *almost incoherent sobbing* thanks for reading 

im gonna go cry out of happiness-

bye


	6. a (late) birthday for the rat

Kokichi knew this scent, it was an odd one, red velvet cake with sugar-coated cream cheese frosting. However the cake was not red, it was made to look like the Galaxy. Little frosting stars, swirls of color everywhere.

And better yet, his dad made it. Kokichi loved space, it seemed like a good idea. And it was.

Edgeworth had just finished decorating the kitchen when Kokichi woke up fully.

"Good morning and might I say, happy birthday"   
Kokichi yawned as he got a slice of cake "good mornin' dad"

Kokichi scanned the room for something useful and the only present was a letter. How fantastic. 

And then he read it, saw the label, and screamed.

"Now," his father started, "you're the youngest to ever get in"

Kokichi looked over the piece of paper, it was a VR reality show, called Danganronpa. He's watched the show his whole life. And now he was in it.

And he was terrified. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first month in-game had passed and something went wrong, he wasn't the first killed. Kokichi had gotten out of dying first.  
\-----------------  
Miles was feeling sick as he walked to Phoenix's apartment. Every moment he felt sicker and sicker. It's been 12 hours since his son entered, it was meant to be 1.

Knock knock knock 

Trucy hurried to the door, opening it with a smile. Their happiness quickly turned into worry as they felt Edgeworth's seemingly nervous aura. "Uncle Miles! Come in!" they smiled slightly, opening the door to the apartment allapartment  
“Uh, thanks, Trucy.” He felt as though he was going to die on spot. “May i see your father?”

Trucy nodded quickly. "You can wait in the living room while I go find him." They closed the door behind the two and dashed off through the cramped apartment. 

Miles tapped his foot nervously. And that was for many different reasons.

After a minute or two, a worried Trucy and tired Phoenix emerged from the hallway, Trucy making a beeline to the kitchen to make some coffee and grab something else, as Phoenix walked up to Miles.

Miles frowned slightly, "Phoenix, my son is stuck in that show he used to watch, that reality TV show. Yeah, he's been there for 11 more hours than he was supposed to"

Phoenix frowned slightly as well. "Thats… That's quite unusual.." he tapped his chin. "D'you think something went wrong?"

"I do, he was supposed to die first trial, however, he did not."

Now that was unsettling. "Would it be logical to ask someone who runs that about it…?" Phoenix replied.

"They said it'd be over soon, and they'd give me a call"

Phoenix rested his hand on Miles' shoulder. "Maybe we should wait it out till they call then.. If something definitely went wrong they might've called once it happened. Kay?" He led Miles to the living room.

"Okay." Miles wanted to say 'i love you' but knew this wasn't the time.

Phoenix sat Miles down on the couch, mumbling a quick "Be back in a second.." 

Just then Miles' phone rang.


	7. Phone call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls suck. People, however, suck worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh this took awhile to write. Hope y'all enjoy it

The phone call was difficult to listen to. It was there to tell Miles "Your son's in the hospital talking to his fellow students!"

Miles Edgeworth was scared. Of course he was, who wouldn't be? No, don't answer that.

The Killing game was over, and he was going to get his son, but he was worried.

\------------

A frail boy by the name of Kokichi was sadly sitting on the edge of a window sill. He was terrified of going to the common room, because Saihara-chan was there. And so were the people he hurt. Then he heard a knock,

"Come in." he said, full of regret. A nurse walked in, she smiled sympathetically,  
"The rest are requesting your presence" his face scrunched up,

"Why?" She looked shocked after he asked, she must not understand.

"They didn't say"

“Just great, this is fine.” he said as he got up, put his oversized hoodie on, and left the room. As he walked in the room was buzzing with laughter and joy, ‘Of course they’re better without me-’ he thought.

And there sitting next to Maki was his dad. 

"Dad.. “ Kokichi’s voice trailed off. The others were cheerfully talking to “Mr. Oma”. Only Shuichi recognized Miles, but he said nothing.

“Dad!” Kokichi said louder, and then silence. They noticed him, however, he did not look the same, he looked more fragile. Like he’d break at any moment. Everything down to his once purple eyes, now green, were different.

Miles walked closer to his son “I’m sorry” and to the shock of everyone Kokichi said “Me too.”

Maki was first interrupt something, “That’s a lie, isn’t it?!”

Kokichi fiddling with his hair as he looked down, “No? I mean, I don’t know.”

Silence, oh, how Kokichi hated the silence. Kaede broke the silence "How do we know you're not going to lie," she stood up "how do we know that isn't a lie?"

Miles sips the tea no-one noticed he had, "I work with the law, I should probably know if my son is lying."

Gonta changed the subject quickly "Why Kokichi have necklace?"

The purple haired boy smiled happily, "It's of my dads"

Miles coughed awkwardly "It's myself, Phoenix, Trucy, and Kokichi."

There was a collective "who" from the rest of the students.

Then a "What about D.i.c.e?" came from none other than Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger alert


	8. Feelings are a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles came back to his son, happy, and enjoying himself. Everything he wanted, before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh this is short -flood

“Uh, well, um, about that-” Kokichi had a hard time going on about D.i.c.e. He just looked down in shame. Miles hugged him, and said,

“I have to gather your belongings, you should get contact information from your friends, I’ll be back.” Miles held Kokichi’s hand and squeezed it, then left.

Kokichi gathered their information, smiled and laughed with the people who hated him. Who would’ve guessed? A rat made friends out of those who despised him. It’s crazy how fast they forgave him. “why?”

“Why what?” Miu spat out after a fit of laughter, 

“You’re all so nice to me, why?”

“Cause’ you’re not a fuckin liar”

“Oh that makes me feel better!” Kokichi laughed awkwardly, Flipping his hair dramatically. 

Miles came back to his son, happy, and enjoying himself. Everything he wanted, before his eyes. “Ready?” Miles asked, smiling.

“One second,” Kokichi smiled and kissed all the boys and Miu on the forehead, “ready”

“My son, such a charmer!” Miles said proudly. 

“Indeed Mr. Edgeworth” Shuichi said, blushing. Of course, make the rat embarrassed in front of his dad, right.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was full of relief and happiness, and a sleeping Kokichi. Nothing much happened. And Kokichi’s dreams were pleasant.

And that’s why feelings are a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am terrified of how many people saw this. -flood


	9. ndbuasidsab I'M SORRY

AHHHHHHHHHH IM SORRY WE'RE STILL WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ITS SO FUCKING LONG AHHHHHHH

PLEASE FORGIVE US-

Sincerely, 

Flood and PureBean.


	10. Invite them? sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where I, Smol Bean, writes some fluff about Wright and his smol family.   
> plus 
> 
> I, Flood, make a dinner scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :i may accidentally insert my oc for a different fanfic me and Flood are gonna be starting soon. her name is eridelle fey lol-

First, it started with a letter from Apollo. Trucy’s half brother, telling him that he was coming in to visit the two. Phoenix smiled happily at it, leaving it on the kitchen table for Trucy to read when they were awake.

Then it was a call from Eridelle, Mia and Maya’s adopted half sibling. Something along the lines of “I have a case file I need help with, and I’m dropping by your office. Along with Maya, she’s been pestering me about you alllll week.” The soft voice complained, she had always been like this, soft but also loud. 

This was all so confusing.

When Trucy woke up around 8:35 am, there were already eggs and bacon on the table. The one breakfast food he could never fail to mess up. “Morning Truce.” he said, grabbing a mug to make himself some coffee. “G’mornin’ daddy..” they smiled sleepily. Trucy sat themselves down at the little bar in their compact kitchen.

He leaned against the counter, giving them a plate of the food, smiling. “I have some good news for you hon.” Phoenix took a sip of his coffee, ignoring the scalding feeling on his tongue. Trucy nodded, a little signal for the older to continue. “Apollo, Eridelle, and Maya are coming to visit today.” he said calmly, going to grab a plate of food for himself. 

Trucy, now aware of what he said, had sat up immediately, smiling and giggling furiously. “Really?! I can’t wait!” they exclaimed, quickly covering their mouth. “Oops. Too loud.” they started to giggle again. “It’s okay, just make sure to remember it’s still early and people are asleep in the other apartments.” Phoenix chided softly, as he grabbed a fork to eat his eggs. After all, he couldn’t skip out on breakfast, that wouldn’t be good for his body.

“Do you have any classes this morning?” Phoenix asked his Trucy. He had taken them out of school and had Trucy take online classes for a bit, after they had a small health scare. Trucy nodded, continuing to eat the breakfast that was hastily prepared. “What class is that?” he sipped his coffee, looking at the brunette expectantly. They sighed. “Dumb geography class.” Trucy set her fork down, pouting. “The teacher is always being rude to any students that are Lgbtq+ or something.” Trucy whined, getting up to take care of her plate. Phoenix frowned. “You only have to deal with the prick for a few more months.” He smiled, also taking care of his dishes.

Around 11:45 am, there was a knock on the door. Phoenix opened it, smiling cheerily at the two faces he saw. “Eridelle! Maya!” he moved out of the way so the two shorter could enter his apartment. “Niiiiick!” both females whined, Eridelle looking slightly angry and Maya just looking like her normal self, a pout gracing both their features. 

“Yes?” he asked, feigning ignorance. “Why haven’t you been talking to usss?” Eridelle whined, kicking off her shoes and hanging her jacket up, while Maya walked to go sit on the couch. The other followed behind her, both resting on the back of the couch. “I’ve been super busy, please forgive me!”

“With that Edgeworth of yours” the ladies deadpanned. Phoenix waved his arms around, “NO! I’m just busy with chores, cases, and...Trucy.”

“Suuureeee” They were obviously skeptical, sure Edgeworth was great, but he didn’t love him, right? Then Trucy walked in, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Suddenly excited when she saw Maya and Eridelle. “Yay! AUNTIES!”

\-----------------------------------------

Apollo got to the Wright Residence, letting out a long sigh, praying that his Boss wouldn’t be too chaotic. He was almost his dad, seeing as he adopted his half sister.

As soon as he fucking went through that damn door, Mies fucking Edgeworth calls. Wooooooooww. Really didn’t expect that huh? He did.

Every fucking time.

\-----------------------------------------

Kokichi was home, making dinner cause' Miles fell asleep at 1:30 am. He realized that his dad has been more open about his problems since Kokichi got home, four days ago. Since then the group chat had been buzzing with "Let's all hangout at Kokichi's house!" And there was always a series of "YASS" followed.

Miles slowly woke up on the sofa, confused after that nightmare of his. Saw a shadow in the kitchen, "Hey Phoenix, oh wait, you're not Phoenix" a pause then "My son! Kokichi what time is it?"

"5:30"

"Well shit." Miles said in that tone that said 'I didn't hear you talk about the time, I just called you Phoenix. Shiiitttttt'  
"Dad I have a question, do you love Phoenix?" Miles hesitated "Obviously"

"I get two dads?! That's awesome," Miles was too tired to correct him. "I get some siblings though right?"

"Correct"

A small yelp of pure joy was heard as Kokichi swayed his head back and forth, getting his floofy ass hair to go along with him. It's moments like these, Miles was happy to have a son.

"Can we surprise visit Phoenix today? Invite them for dinner or something! Oh, I know, get Kiiboy over here to make 'that's robophobic' jokes! And Miu, and Shuichi, and-"

"I'll arrange it. Only one friend though. "  
\-------------  
Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" 

"Hi, um, Kokichi wanted to know if you want to have dinner with us, do you?" Miles asked over the phone. 

"Sure! As long as I can bring some people!" Phoenix answered full of glee, 'Did he ask to hang out?' Phoenix thought, 'That's odd.'

"See you then, Wright"

Kokichi was obviously multitasking in the background. Texting and cooking, it was one of the few times Kokichi made German pancakes. This time, with no blueberries in the batter, how unusual. His son was wearing an apron that one of his friends made, it said "I ship a Rat in a Hat"

Miles never asked what a Rat in a Hat was. He didn't want to know.

\---------------

Kokichi had just finished supper when their first guest got to their house, it was Shuichi. One of the boys, Kokichi, on a regular basis, kissed and invaded the personal space of. The next two guests were Miu and Kiibo. Miu was ranting about how Kokichi was a “spaghetti master, rat thingy” They were currently all decorating their pancakes with blueberries, strawberries, and powdered sugar. Laughing and singing god-awful pop songs. Miles smiled as he remembered his friend’s family was coming, dear lord, the mere thought of chaos haunted him.

\----------------

After Phoenix and his essentially adopted family had decided how they were gonna get to Edgeworth’s house, Apollo, Trucy, and himself, in Apollo’s car. (he still didn’t have one. He has his trusty bike to get him around.) And Maya and Eridelle in their own car.

Putting his magician of a child with three other teenagers was the worst idea he has Ever had.

The small talk between him and Apollo came easily, mostly going over cases they’ve had recently, the chaotic clients they’ve had. Phoenix told him about Miles’ son, and the chaos the purple haired child has brought upon Miles and himself.

Once the three arrived, Eridelle and Maya had already been there for a bit. 

They knocked on the door together hearing a "YOU CAN OPEN IT BROS" yelled by some, girl? Since when do The Edgeworths have a girl in the house? 'Kokichi has a girlfriend now, great' Phoenix thought.

They walked in to see more teenagers and a very tired Miles. Great. Just amazing.

The only thought Phoenix had was “Oh dear lord.. Please have mercy on him..” However, Miles did look happy, or as happy as he can be, having such crazy kids in the house.

\----------------------------------------

Dinner was chaos, just as planned.

Miu had started supper off with a “prayer”,

“HOLY HOPE BOI AMEN” Miu said in the worst possible fancy southern voice, Kokichi, followed with a “AMEN SISTER! Hallelujah!”

This made everyone uncomfy. Even Miles. The (now) father Edgeworth said awkwardly "uh, I, um, thanks?"

"No problemo Mr. Oma" Miu said, not taking into account that he was not an Oma. Sadly he adopted an Oma, that came with a whole thing of trauma all by itself, let alone what Kokichi had seen.

Apollo let a small ahem and brought everyone out of their silence. Miles started to talk, "Well then, thanks Kichi, for making food."

"HE CAN MAKE FOOD?!" Phoenix said a little too loudly. Eridelle was there to shut him up luckily. 

Miu and Shuichi said in perfect harmony, “Mom taught em’” Miles looked over at Phoenix and his family, “Their “mom” is Kirumi, their past classmate.”

“Oh.” Phoenix said in the most monotone ‘i love ya’ voice. He couldn’t handle seeing Mies after all.

The four teens nodded, Kokichi suddenly piped in “What an adorable maid, we should invite her over, however she might clean up your shit.”

“No cursing at the table, Kokichi” Miu said, like a bitch.

“You're one to talk"

Kokichi looked more smug than usual, the look on his face screamed mischief. 

Just as the table stopped talking someone barged in,

"Apologies for barging in like this, has anyone seen my son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all cant stop me from making cliffhangers -Flood


End file.
